Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is an alicorn pony Princess. Her hometown is Canterlot, where she used to study under Princess Celestia. She holds the element of Magic. Twilight was a graduate student studying the Magic of Friendship, and also maintains the Treebrary with her assistant Spike and Twibot Sparker, a robot she built to handle Treebrary duties. She has recently been coronated as a Princess and will spend the next few months learning her new duties. Contents http://twitterponies.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle# hide#Personality #Coronation #Skills #Relationships #Trivia PersonalityEdit Twilight is the most educated of all her friends by far, and tends to take a practical approach to solving problems. She is straightforward and honest, but is prone to sarcasm when her friends are being unreasonable. Though she is highly intelligent and has incredible magical powers, and is now a Princess, she remains humble and modest, not wanting to outshine her friends or make a big deal out of her talents. Despite her initial aversion to the concept of friendship, she treasures her friends more than anything, and always does her best to be a good friend in return. Her humility and modesty has receded slightly in recent months as she has become more comfortable with her powers and willing to help Princess Celestia with magic experiments and complex spells. She is not egotistical, exactly, but she is willing to use her power, especially when angered or frustrated. She is also very tidy and organized. She is often cleaning up her house, sorting books in the library, and helping with the cleaning and preparations of different events in Ponyville. Twilight reads and studies almost constantly, and in spare moments can always be found with her nose in a book. She is skeptical and pragmatic, and accepts alternative forms of magic only if evidence is presented. Twilight is a scientist to the core, and believes in testing hypotheses and discarding theories if evidence is insufficient. Twilight is a mediocre cook at best and relies on Spike's culinary abilities for most meals, with the exception of kale smoothies which she has for breakfast almost every morning. She tries to eat healthy food and avoids the constant intake of sweets and baked goods that marks many ponies' diets. Twilight enjoys distance cantering, and often will trot off for 20 or 30 miles in the Whitetail Woods or down to the lake and back. CoronationEdit Twilight was recently (as of the end of Season 3) turned into an alicorn and made a Princess. This does not mean she rules Equestria, but she is a high ranking noblepony along the lines of a duchess. She will be granted lands and a Palace as well as guards, a staff and a number of initatives to take place in the coming months. Princesses are leaders in Equestria, doing charitable works and governance/protection of a land and ponies. She will remain with her friends as staff and advisors and still be in Ponyville for several months while her palace is being constructed. SkillsEdit Twilight is a very powerful magic user. She is a master of telekinesis, being able to simultaneously float dozens of live animals or carry an Ursa Minor while moving a water tower. She can also cast spells that control animals' or ponies' behavior. Twilight's abilities are unusual among unicorns, perhaps unique. Twilight's control over her magic is not yet perfected, but she is one of the most powerful magic users in Equestria. Twilight can also teleport, short or long distances, herself or small groups. She can also create or transform things such as mustaches on others' faces and change rocks into formal attire. Spike boasts about Twilight's magical powers several times and notes that she can do at least 25 different kinds of magic. Later in the episode in which this is stated, she learns another one while attempting to tame the Ursa Major that was really a Minor. Twilight can pick up spells by observing them being performed by other unicorns or through study. Twilight's power since Season 1 has increased considerably and at times she has rivaled Princess Celestia or Princess Luna in power. When driven to do so she can teleport large objects, groups, or herself long distances, such as to Canterlot or distant lands, although the effort takes a lot out of her to do so. When angry, she is capable of ballistically launching a target miles away. Her ability to research quickly and efficiently and remember pieces of knowledge she has picked up "just in case" enables her to solve many problems quickly.